


Alone

by TurnipFizzle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Light Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnipFizzle/pseuds/TurnipFizzle
Summary: Oikawa fantasizes about Iwaizumi when he's alone.





	Alone

It had been three months into the new school year with Oikawa and Iwaizumi at separate universities. The news that they wouldn’t be playing volleyball together hit Oikawa hard, especially when he still hadn’t managed to confess his feelings in all their years of constantly being together. He always figured that he had time, that they would continue to go to practice together and maybe even decide to share an apartment in their university years, but suddenly that dream was dashed and they tearfully parted ways after the graduation ceremony. The day of the ceremony had been such a blur that Oikawa couldn’t find the right moment, or maybe he didn’t want the potential of a long distance relationship to get in the way of their educations or volleyball careers. Or maybe he was just scared of his feelings not being reciprocated.

In any case, the fact remained that as Oikawa walked back into the locker room after staying late to practice, his thoughts drifted to Iwaizumi, how in high school it would have been his friend dragging him out of the gym instead of Oikawa forcing himself to stop on his own. The captain of his new team had entrusted him with locking up after he was done, so Oikawa knew he had the locker room to himself as he slipped a hand down into his volleyball shorts.

While one hand was busy massaging his length, the other fished his phone from his backpack on the bench. He opened the photo gallery and navigated to the hidden folder he kept of Iwaizumi. Most of these photos were fairly tame, ones that Oikawa took of Iwaizumi practicing his spike or his serve that Oikawa insisted was to document his form.

Others were ones that Oikawa took when the two of them hung out together, candid shots of Iwaizumi with a face full of ramen or scowling at the dumb joke Oikawa had made. There were a few precious shots of Iwaizumi actually smiling for the picture. These Oikawa had made sure to favorite, lock, and back up copies of to ensure that he never lost them. Looking at those photos made him smile sadly at the happy memories, but he pushed those feeling aside as he kept scrolling to his most secret stash of photos, pictures that were discretely taken in the locker room as his best friend was changing, always under the guise of a cheeky selfie. Abs and biceps and one very firm ass flashed by on his screen as he searched for the one picture he wanted.

The two of them had come in to the school gymnasium on a Sunday and spent the entire day together practicing and goofing off. Iwaizumi had taken a shower in the locker room and Oikawa nabbed a photo the split second that the towel was removed before Iwaizumi turned his back, thus scoring Oikawa the only full frontal shot he had of his friend and definitely the only one he had ever gotten of Iwaizumi’s dick. Oikawa had to marvel at the flaccid length, even limp it looked absolutely perfect. He would hate to call himself a voyeur, but he also couldn’t deny that these secret photos of his best friend turned him on more than any dame in a skin mag he’d ever seen.

He was at full hardness now with his shorts uncomfortably in the way. He pushed them down to mid-thigh, just far enough to easily access his dick, ass bare on the locker room bench. Oikawa took the opportunity to lick his hand for lubrication before returning to stroking his dick. It had been nearly a week since Oikawa had last jerked off, with practice and homework eating up most of his time. It didn’t take long before he had precum gathering at his tip, adding more lubrication as he worked his dick.

He looked at the photo again, the way Iwaizumi’s fingers held the towel, imagining how those fingers would feel sliding across Oikawa’s skin. A shiver ran down his spine as he pictured Iwa-chan beside him on the bench, instead of being so far away. Oikawa closed his eyes and lost himself in his fantasy with Iwa-chan’s hand in place of his own. He thought about those strong fingers wrapped around his shaft, one hand pumping him leisurely, the other arm around Oikawa’s waist, leaning in close. He could almost feel Iwa-chan’s breath on his neck. Oikawa couldn’t stop the moans from spilling out of his mouth. He felt Iwa-chan’s thumb swipe over his slit, smearing more of the pre-cum. Then his palm circled around the head and Oikawa’s breath hitched as Iwa-chan’s fingers rubbed at his frenulum. His dick was throbbing and begging for release but he wanted to hold off and savor this feeling just a little longer.

He opened his eyes and looked back at his phone, back at the picture of the most perfect man in the world. If Iwa-chan were really here, would he simply smirk at the effect he’s having on his friend? Or would he be just as much of a moaning mess as Oikawa? Perhaps he would have a hand in his own pants, or better, insist it were Oikawa’s hand on his dick as they got each other off. Oikawa hummed in approval as he set his phone down and closed his eyes again, going back to his private fantasy: Iwa-chan swiftly jerking him off, his hand twisting slightly as it moved up and down his dick, and a quiet voice teasing a panting Oikawa, “Are you really stooping to the level of jacking yourself off in the university locker room to a picture of my dick?” Oikawa quietly breathed out, “I don’t care. I miss you.”

With that, the hand around his dick tightened and gave a few more hard pumps before Oikawa loudly came, his gasps echoing in the empty locker room. The first shots of cum landed on the floor in front of him with the remaining spurts spilling over his knuckles as Oikawa weakly stroked himself through orgasm. He took a moment to catch his breath and close the photo gallery on his phone before slowly getting up and moving to the sink. He cleaned up the cum from the floor, then set about showering and cleaning himself up.

When he returned to the bench to get dressed, he saw the new message notification on his phone. He was going to ignore it until he was dressed, but the name on the text caught his eye: Iwa-chan.

He scooped up his phone and read the message: “Our teams are having a training camp together next week so we’ll be staying in your dorms. Any chance I can crash in your room? You’re easier to deal with than the other smelly guys on my team.” Oikawa couldn’t stop the smile from beaming across his face at the thought of seeing Iwaizumi again and sharing a room for a week.

He laughed to himself as he typed out the reply, “Sure thing, Iwa-chan! But we’ll have to share the single bed…” He meant that as a joke, he would gladly get a futon and sleep on the floor if it meant having Iwaizumi sleep in his bed, but before he could say anything, Iwaizumi had, suspiciously quickly, replied, “Fine by me." A blush spread across Oikawa’s cheeks as he read those words and he promised himself he wouldn’t let this opportunity to tell Iwaizumi how he felt slip away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^
> 
> I debated going full angst and ending it with Oikawa all sad, but I can't stand to see the poor boy upset.


End file.
